


Never Forget You

by theliteraltrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Celebrations, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: It's Dia De Los Muertos, and Scott is celebrating the life of his late grandfather.





	Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to AJ ily

Scott was fourteen when Melissa’s father passed away. He was 21 now, still technically on the run from Monroe’s hunters. He was attending UC Davis, and attempting to lead a normal life. He hadn’t had much time for himself, but what little he did have he cherished. While Stiles complained that Halloween landed on a wednesday that year, Scott was glad. It meant he didn’t have to miss any classes on the third of November. He had made sure he didn’t have too much work to do that weekend, so he wouldn’t have to worry too much. 

He parked his motorcycle beside his mother’s car, and followed the small crowd inside the gate. It didn’t take long for Scott to find his family at his grandfather's grave. He adjusted the backpack on his shoulder and he gave them a small smile. “Hola abuela,” he said as he gave his grandmother a hug. 

“It’s good to see you,” she smiled, giving his cheek a gentle pat.

Melissa placed a bouquet of marigolds in front of the headstone before she opened the bag she brought. “We made some pan de muerto and tamales,” she said as she pulled tupperware containers out of the bag. 

Scott’s grandmother placed her hand on the headstone. “When I first met Antonio I thought he was obnoxious. He was one of those art types, y’know?” She took a deep breath as she looked down at the picture in the frame. “Then he sang me this beautiful song and something switched.”

“Mama do you want me to play it for him?” Melissa asked.

She nodded. “Yes, he would like that.”

Scott placed his backpack on the ground as his mother searched through the music on her phone. He had heard the song several times over the years. Melissa liked to play it on her parents anniversary when she wasn’t working. She would take his hand and they would dance. As the music began to play, Scott reached his hand out towards his grandmother. “May I have this dance?” He asked.

“Yes you may,” she had a sad smile on her face as she took his hand. 

 

_ Besame, _

_ Besame mucho _

_ Como si fuera ésta noche _

_ La última vez _

 

As they slowly danced along to the music, Scott couldn’t help the tears that welled in his eyes. He wished his grandfather were here, dancing with her. She sang along as they swayed. Scott remembered the way they would talk about each other before his grandfather passed. They were the reason Scott never stopped believing in true love. After all the decades they had been together, they were as in love as Scott was with Allison.

When the song ended, Melissa let her music keep playing, but they stopped dancing. Scott unzipped his backpack and pulled out the bottle of tequila he had promised to bring. He also took the calavera out of the bag, handing the skull to his grandmother. He placed the tequila next to the tupperware with the tamales. “Lydia had the tequila imported from a brewery in Mexico,” Scott informed his mother.

Every year Scott felt like there should have been more people at his grandfather's grave, but it was always just them three. Melissa was an only child, and the rest of her family were still in Mexico. He still enjoyed the celebration as much as he could. His grandmother had an endless amount of stories about her husband, some Melissa didn’t even know. 

By the time the tequila was passed around, they all had laughed and cried a few times. They talked about anything and everything that didn’t have to do with Scott’s secret. Mostly, they talked about Antonio. Melissa shared personal conversations she had with him growing up, how he helped her become the woman she is today. Scott talked about small moments he remembered, fun stories from holidays. Maria had many stories. She talked about their lives in Mexico before moving to America, and what it was like when they first moved to Beacon Hills. 

Scott knew they all missed him, but it was still nice to be able to look back and celebrate the man he was. He would give anything to be remembered as fondly as his grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not latino, nor do i celebrate day of the dead, but i really enjoyed writing this and i would love to read any and all comments


End file.
